ii wiill try two fix you
by tavris
Summary: Sollux finally gets Vriska's secret out of her. (tw: eating disorder)


Vriska let out a quiet, almost inaudible sigh as she rode atop of Sollux before speeding up her pace a little bit. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders in a way that almost hurt him, but he could deal with pain. Pain was nothing. She rolled her hips back and forth, up and down, trying to get to all of the deepest and untouched areas of her body. Sollux rocked his own hips up to meet her's as they laid on the floor of her hive, his body half perched upon her couch. The angle allowed her to lean down and join their lips whenever she wanted. Generally, Sollux would be the dominant one when they had sex, but it was nice to switch it up every once in a while. He had a nagging feeling that Vriska planted the idea in his head at some point in time, but she was fun when she topped anyways.

Sollux ran his fingers under her shirt and up to her chest, lighting touching her nipples, causing her to let out another quiet moan. One thing he'd noticed about her but never really understood was that she _always_ insisted to wear a shirt. Vriska was more comfortable wearing pants and a jacket as well, but he convinced her to get rid of those. Her shirt, on the other hand, was a whole other story. She allowed him to touch her sides (even if she didn't like it), but if he touched her stomach, she'd give him the rudest glare she could and threaten to leave.

While she looked angry, she also looked terrified when he did. Sollux had asked her many times why she insisted to stay partially clothed, and her first few answers were all similar. _"Because I want to." "I'm more comfortable this way." _Then her responses began to change. _"I look better this way." "I look awful when I'm unclothed."_ After a while she just kind of frowned, looked down, and said quietly, _"It doesn't matter anymore."_ The last time he asked, she just said simply, _"Because I am fat."_

Sollux didn't really understand why she thought that she was fat. He'd seen her without it, and she looked… pretty hot. Once, he accidentally walked into her room without knocking while she was changing clothes, as her shirt became covered with a mix of both of their genetic materials, and it began to get cold and sticky. He came in to ask where her bathroom was, completely forgetting that she was putting new clothes on.

She threaten to feed him to her lusus, then kicked him out of the house. A week later, she began speaking to him, and after a month, she allowed him to see her once more.

He vaguely wondered if it was because she was skinnier than he was. People always told him that he looked malnourished, so he could only imagine what people told her. Vriska's bones stuck out against her skin in a way that almost made her look ill. Her ribs stuck out farther than could possibly be healthy, her hips could dig a tunnel, and there was a gap between her thighs that he could fit his hand through without touching her if she was standing with her feet touching.

She seemed tired and out of it most days.

He was just a bit too dense to figure it out.

Sollux slid his hands back down to her thighs as Vriska grounded her hips down just a bit rougher until she froze up, letting her body shudder. He emptied his own genetic material into her. She allowed herself to catch her breath for a moment before slipping her hand to where their bodies were joined. She moved her body up slowly, muttering 'bucket' just loud enough for him to hear her. Vriska used her fingers to hold her the genetic material inside of her as he slipped his bulge out of her. Sollux fetched a metal pail with a red heart from his sylladex and placed it on the floor directly behind her. She inched backwards carefully until she was over the bucket. Vriska moved her fingers out of the way and lightly pressed just above her pelvis bone while the liquid began gushing out of her and filling up the pail nearly to the brim.

Sollux gave her a small smile, which she returned, before she leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Where did my clothes go?" She asked, looked around.

He shrugged and said, "Doethn't really matter."

Vriska frowned in a way that almost looked like a pout and Sollux rolled his eyes. He reached for her underarms and half-lifted, half-pulled her onto the couch, readjusting themselves until they were comfortable. They both laid on their sides, her frail arm sprawled lazily over his ribs and the side her face in his chest, being careful of her horns. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly. No matter how they laid, it was never exactly that comfortable due to how bony the two of them were.

He ran his fingers through her slightly knotted hair in a comforting way until she was nearly asleep.

"…Vrithka?" He mumbled quietly.

She slid her arm down his body a little bit, placing it over his hip this time. "Yeah?" She replied, just as quietly.

"How come you won't tell me the real reathon I can't thee you naked?"

Vriska stayed quiet for a long time after that. It felt as if hours were passing. Maybe she had fallen asleep again? No, no she hadn't, because he could feel little wet drops falling onto his chest and quiet sniffling noises now. Her body was trembling so gently. He felt _absolutely_ awful. He wasn't suppose to make his matesprit cry! And he knew that she didn't make a moirail to talk to when things didn't go properly either. God, he was a horrible person.

"I… Vrith- I'm tho thorry, pleathe stop, I love you, no, ith alright, I'm thorry I won't ever athk again, _pleathe_ Vrithka," He attempted to get her to stop. It took a lot to get Vriska to cry. Apparently questions like that were the only way. He returned to running his fingers through her hair with one hand, and gently papping -despite this being the pale quadrant's job -wherever he could reach.

Vriska sniffled a few minutes longer before saying something. "No, you deserve to know."

"Oh. Uh, well, if it maketh you upthet then we don't have to talk about it?" Sollux suggested.

She shook her head, "I know how badly you want to know, so I might as well tell you."

He said nothing; merely running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to be soothing.

"Remember when I had a huge black-slash-flushcrush on Tavros?" He nodded. "Okay, well it started then." She sniffled a little more before continuing. "I guess I started paying attention to who he was hanging out with. Nepeta, Gamzee, Aradia, hell, even Terezi. There was only one thing that they all had in common though. They were all so… _skinny_. So I figured, hey, that's it. He likes skinny people. So I just stopped eating. I'd have a few little things a week and that was it. That's still it. I don't even think I can eat food anymore. I'd just throw up if I did eat something - and not on purpose either. I haven't digested more than a bit of rice and some fruit in _sweeps_. I can't even exercise because my body can't handle it." She shook her head sadly. "I don't even like Tavros anymore, but now I can't stop. I ruined my body for some boy that I don't even care about anymore."

Vriska sighed deeply and rested her head back against his chest once more.

"I… don't really know what to thay to that," Sollux said honestly.

"I didn't think you would."

"I will try to fikth you," he told her.

"…What?" She asked. He could feel her puzzled expression on his bare skin.

Sollux shrugged, "I'll try to fikth you. I don't know how, but I'll think of thompthing."

Vriska pressed her lips against his chest.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled, "I know."


End file.
